Don't Listen To Me
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She lived a quiet life in Forks, she has for years. She usually stays in her house writing of her past adventures. But when a short day into town to get groceries, turns into a trip to the hospital, things change. Her life was never going to be the same and that was because of a meeting with Carlisle Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Listen To Me**_

 _ **Summary:She lived a quiet life in Forks, she has for years. She usually stays in her house writing of her past adventures. But when a short day into town to get groceries, turns into a trip to the hospital, things change. Her life was never going to be the same and that was because of a meeting with Carlisle Cullen.**_

 _ **Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle**_

YN: There may be a possiblilty this turnes into Possessive Carlisle. I have an obsession with Possessive pairings...don't know why...I just do. XD There will be a few changers here and there...I am also decided if Esme should be in here or now...and If Edward should be with Bella or not. Tell me your thoughts on this!

 _ **x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

She had to end up getting hurt.

Kagome sighed as she looked around for her car keys in her purse, it seems like fate really hated her. It was suppose to be a simple trip to get groceries...but no

It wasn't her fault though...it was that klutzy girls fault. The girl seemed to have a problem with balance...a real big problem.

From what Kagome gathered, the girl was the Police Chief's daughter and she had just moved here. The girl sure was having a first good week here from the looks of what she ended up doing to Kagome.

The girl should have a hazard sign around her neck warning others off from her klutziness.

Finally finding her keys, Kagome unlocked her car, being careful of her hurt hand, and started up her car. Making sure no one was in the way, she backed up and was on her way to the hospital.

This would be her first time there, in all her years of living in Forks. She didn't really get sick so there had never been a need to go.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the hospital, when she arrived she parked her car. She winced in pain as she shifted her arm. She probably fractured it or sprained it...she knew it wasn't just a bad bruise. She had hurt her self too many times to recognize her injuries.

Sighing, she carefully got out of the car and locked her car before she made her way inside. The hospital seemed void of people was she walked in. It was a small town, so she figured there wasn't a lot of people in and out at all times of the day. Slowly she made her way to the the 'check in' sign.

The woman behind the desk glanced up at from the computer as she saw Kagome and gave a smile, "Hello, are you here to check in or see a patient?"

Kagome gave a wince, "I'm here to see a doctor...I had a small mishap with a Klutzy person, which ended up hurting my hand."

The woman gave a sympathetic smile, "Alright I just need your insurance card and ID."

Kagome carefully got those our of her purse and handed it to the woman. She was only took a few minutes before handing them back. She took another few minutes to type some things in before something printed out.

"Alright, can I have your unhurt arm." the woman asked Kagome, who gave her left arm. The woman put the printed out bracelet on her wrist.

"Alright, just go sit in the seats over to the left and a Nurse will come for you in a few minutes to take you to a room." The woman flashed her another smile.

"Thank you." Kagome turned and went to sit down in the waiting area. She hoped this doctor visit was short. She wanted some pain medication until her powers started to kick in to heal her. It would take a day or two most likely but they weren't really helping right now.

She had to be sitting for about ten minutes before a woman in scrubs came her way..

"The Doctor will see you now..." the Nurse said as she gave Kagome a once over, "Follow me please." Kagome did as instructed, not saying a word as she was lead down to a room that only curtains separated them.

The woman gave Kagome a fake smile, "He will be right with you." Then she left Kagome alone to her thoughts.

' _I hope he gets here soon...I just want to go home and forget today ever happened.'_ She thought as she sat down on the hospital bed.

A couple minutes later Kagome turned to hear footsteps coming closer to her, and then the curtain pulled back.

Kagome looked up, eyes connecting with gold...and Kagome knew that color meant something. It wasn't human...he wasn't human.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: Yes A new story...I couldn't help myself! I am sorry! I am working on a bunch of things to update though. I am have about twenty different word document stories open for me to work on. I am trying to get things updated as fast as I can, but come out with good chapters. As time goes on too, I am going to try to make ALL my chapters longer, besides my drabble fics. I am going to make chapters with a certain page count, so you all will get more to read.**_

 _ **I used to make chapers much longer than things happened and they just ended up shorter and shorter. My old chapters used to be four to six pages long for each chapter and I want to get back to that eventally. So thank you all those people who still read my stories.**_

 _ **I promise I am going to be on more. I am happy with my writing and am glad to be back. Soooo yeah!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this new story and you are all still here reading my fics! I did just update 'Happily Ever After' my tamaki Kagome fic. I am now going to go down my list and update. So enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

Kagome blinked as she tore her eyes from butterscotch gold, the color she had always associated with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The color brought back many memories she would rather forget.

"Hello" his voice was warm and calm. It made Kagome relax and calm. Something she doesn't usually feel in the presence of other people...human or not.

"...'ello" Kagome muttered, glancing at his face before looking down at the floor. There was something predatory about this man. He gave off a calm front but Kagome could feel the animal underneath. It was aching to be set free.

A shudder went down her spine at this. She needed to be careful then. She might feel the want to relax in his presence but she couldn't. He could probably kill her before she even noticed.

"I heard you had an accident with...a klutzy individual, was it?" the Doctor asked, eyes holding curiosity as he looked at her. There was also something else in his eyes but Kagome couldn't identify it.

"Yes...that is correct..." She sighed, mind going back to the incident of a girl who couldn't walk without tripping on air, or so it seemed.

"I'm Doctor Cullen. I will be taking care of you today." He put the clipboard down and gave her a smile, "Why don't you tell me what exactly happened as I examine your injury." He pulled a chair to where she was sitting and waited for Kagome to hold out her arm as a go ahead to look at.

Kagome bit her lip as she felt him put pressure on certain parts of her wrist and arm, "I was at the grocery store, and was getting some vegetables. A girl, I believe, Isabella Swan, tripped over her own feet knocking me down and resulted me in falling on my wrist." Kagome gave a small scown as she thought of the girl.

There was a flash of recognition in Carlisle. That girl had been the reason Edward had run away to Alaska. It seemed like the girl really was something to be watched. She couldn't stay out of trouble.

Carlisle gently touched her wrist joints and sighed when he saw her flinch back. He flexed her fingers and could see she had discomfort doing that too. Letting go of her wrist he gave her a small smile, "Good news, it isn't broken..." he paused as he grabbed his clipboard, "The bad news...it is a bad sprain. You won't want to use it very much in the next 6 weeks."

' _Well...more like two weeks for me then.'_ Kagome thought as she listened to the Doctor talk and say she shouldn't use it much and keep from moving it that much. He was going to wrap it and that she should come in for a check up in about three weeks.

Kagome gave him a small smile as he started to wrap her wrist. She didn't know how to really react around him. She didn't know him...and she didn't know what he was. He wasn't a demon...that was for sure. There was a different feeling to him.

Mentally shaking her head she stayed still as she watched him carefully wrap her wrist. He was being really careful as if he was afraid he would hurt her if he put too much pressure on it.

"There you go." He gave her a blinding smile, causing a small dusting of red to stain her cheeks as he gently brushed his fingers over her wrist again before removing his hands.

"Thank You." She watched as he stood up and wrote some things on the clipboard before giving her another smile.

"You are okay to leave. Just follow the instructions and not use your wrist that much." He gave her a look as he knew she would use it.

She gave him a nod and watched as he left, a strange feeling came to her as she watched him leave. Putting a hand on her chest Kagome frowned and rubbed the spot over her heart as she glanced at the door the blonde haired doctor left through just moments ago.

 _ **x-X-x**_

Carlisle _**smelled**_ her before he went into the room. The aroma was mouthwatering and had a hint of a smell he never thought he would smell again. The smell that reminded him of home. Of where he grew up and would never see again in the way he saw when he was human.

Before he entered the room he took a deep breath and almost purred. That scent was something he had been waiting to come across for a long time. His eyes darkened at the woman that could be on the other side of the door. He had waited so long.

To have her this close was almost driving him crazy with want. This wasn't a feeling he was used too. He was used to having control...and to have his beast this close to the surface at this moment...it was a little unnerving to him.

Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself. This woman wasn't a vampire so there was no way she would understand if he tried to take her in an examination room.

Shaking his head he straightened himself out before entering the room. When he entered his breath was taken away and he knew for sure without a doubt when his eyes connected to blue, that this woman was _**his.**_

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: Chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed this. I am sooo looking forward to writing more of this story! There really isn't much written for this pairing...so I am glad to write it. Gotta love Carlisle!**_

 _ **Also I posted a new story, a Wolf Pack/Kagome fic. Go take a look if you are interested. XD I already want to start the next chapter...but I have to go with the list I made myself. Sooo expect updates! I am going to work on Forever Loved's next chapter tonight so I can try to update before the weekend is over.**_

 _ **Read and Review! Tell me your thoughts.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

 _Kagome laughed, as she gently kissed his lips. Her eyes filled with love as she was held in his strong embrace. She gave him a breathtaking smile as she stepped out of his embrace and moved to leave the room._

 _Carlisle gave her an indulgent smile as he followed her out of his office, "You really want to do this? I know how the gossip in this town can be..."_

 _Kagome snorted as she slowly made her way down the stairs, "You say that as if I care what these small minded people of this town think..." She turned around as she took the last step on the stairs, "...I love you...nothing will change that...and I want the other woman of this to know that you are_ _ **mine**_ _...and they need to back off. "_

" _Oh~ Someone is fisty!" A voice called out, as a blur made its way in front of Kagome._

 _Lifting an eyebrow to look at the vampire in front of her, "I'll show you fisty if you keep on using vamp speed to try to keep scaring me...I think I should be used to the speed by now..."_

 _Emmett laughed, a cheeky grin in place, "But doesn't mean I can't keep trying. You look so cute when you're scared...like a kitten."_

 _This earned him a glare from Kagome and a laugh from Carlisle who was now beside her causing her to jump and squeak because she didn't notice him move to stand by her._

" _Carlisle! " she hit his chest, cheeks going red in embarrassment, "Don't encourage him!" This caused laughter to fill the house and Kagome to huff and walk off with her cheeks still red._

 ** _x-x-x_**

Gold eyes blinked before colors blurred and another scene came to her mind. The clores going black before starting to blur together again until the picture slowly came into the clear. She held her breath as she saw the second vision.

 **x-x-x**

 _Kagome hummed as she sat on the couch a book in hand, Edward played the piano in the other room. He had been in a good mood ever since Kagome started to come over more._

 _She helped make the family feel whole, something they hadn't felt much. Edward went from what he was playing to what he got from Carlisle thoughts about Kagome, and what Kagome felt for Carlisle. This caused Kagome to pause in her reading and glance up to the paiano._

' _ **Something new?'**_ _Kagome thought as she stayed silent letting the music wash over her. She closed her eyes and smiled as he continued to play._

' _ **Its beautiful.'**_ _Kagome thought she put her book down and continued to listen to the music. Carlisle who came in from the grade smiled as he took his work coat off and took in his mate._

" _I see you two are getting along just fine." Carlisle grinned as he walked closer to Kagome and gave her a kiss on her cheek._

 _Kagome smiled, eyes shining, "We are fine...and welcome home."_

With a gasp Alice was back in the livingroom of their home. Jasper, her mate was looking at her with worry,as did Rose and Emmett.

"Are you alright Alice? What did you see?" Jasper questioned his mate, wondering what had her in a vision one after another. That is something that didn't happen often.

Alice only smiled, and laughed joyfully. This caused the other three to really wonder what Alice had seen. They hadn't seen her this happy after a vision in a long time.

Grinning glanced at her siblings, "it seems like Carlisle finally found what he has been looking for..." A genuine smile game to her lips as her gold eyes held such job.

The family would finally be a step closer to being complete.

* * *

In Alaska Edward sat against a tree looking toward the direction of Forks. He wanted to go home, but he didn't know if he could resist if he went back.

He didn't want to disappoint Carlisle...but he had a feeling if he didn't go back he would be missing something big.

Giving a sigh he watched as the snow fell. His mind tormented on thoughts about an Isabella Swan and the smell of her tempting blood.

' _ **Edward?'**_

Glancing at the direction of the voice he gave a small smile, as he smelled her get closer, and gave a small hum when a flash blurred until a figure sat on the tree brance with him.

"Hello love." Edward mumbled, as his gold eyes took in the form of his mate. She was the other reason he didn't just go and kill the girl, he didn't want to see the disappointment in her gold eyes.

 _ **'How are you doing?'** _ she asked silently as she gently put a hand on his cheek. Her eyes held worry and he gave her a smile as he tried to not think about Forks.

Edward put his hand on his mates, which was still on his cheek and took her hand and gave it a kiss, "I am fine Esme, no need to worry. I just needed some more time to think..." They had been in Alaska for almost a week...he sighed when he heard her thoughts about wanting to go home. That he was strong enough.

Pulling Esme into his lap he took a deep breath,taking in her scent, "We will go home tomorrow." He could literally feel the happiness come from his mate when he said this. He felt bad that he made her this sad from being away from the rest of the family.

' _ **Thank you'**_ Esme leaned back into Edward and closed her eyes as she felt the joy of soon being reunited with the rest of the family. She didn't like to be away from them for long.

Edward only took another deep breath and closed his eyes as he rested his head against the cook of her neck. He only hoped, that even with them going back he could resist his singer.

He would have to take one day at a time.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: Here is chapter three! Hope you all liked this view! It was fun to write! I am also happy people are liking this fic...I do adore Carlisle...though I am a big Marcus fan too...and Aro...and anything to really do with the Volturi...I may get a fic done with Kagome and Marcus soon...when I finish another Twilight fic first though XD anyway hope you enjoyed this!**_

 _ **Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**x-X-x**

 **Chapter Four**

 **x-X-x**

Carlisle has to keep his emotions in check for the rest of the shift, his eyes were black and he was close to loosing his temper. The only thing he wanted to do was to find his mate and keep her in his sight. To have her gone from the hospital and away from him was taking its tole on him.

He knew that he was feeling it full force...but he was a vampire and felt the pull of the mating compared to what a human would feel.

Carlisle had the urge to run to his mate so he could mark, claim and turn her. He never had this feeling before. His emotions where haywire and he couldn't leave the hospital fast enough when his shift ended.

Parking the car he shut the door and entered the house.

As Carlisle entered the house he wasn't expecting everyone, besides Esme and Edward who were still in Alaska, to be there waiting for him.

With black eyes he eyed his family. He was still on edge and didn't know how to fix this.

Jasper who felt his mood tilted his head to the side with a frown until he saw his eyes. They had never seen him like this. So emotional.

That is what a mate does to a vampire. It makes them into possessive bastards...or that is how Emmett explained it.

Narrowing his eyes, he withheld a hiss of disapproval of them all looking at him as if waiting for something.

"Well?" Alice asked, eyes giving him a look. He knew what she wanted. They all knew he had his first encounter with his mate.

With a twitch of his lip he looked at Alice, silently asking her what she wanted.

Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "What was she like in person? Are you going to be meeting her again soon. What is her name?" Question after question flew from her lips, she was buzzing with excitement.

She must have gotten a good vision to be this excited.

Carlisle sighed, closing his eyes, willing his instincts down. His beast was still at the surface and he was having a hard time trying to stay in control. It was like every little thing was setting him off.

Jasper sighed shifting as he felt the irritation in Carlisle grow and intervened, "Alice, Darlin'...I think that is enough. He already is on edge enough without you asking all these questions." Jasper loved his mate, but sometimes she was a little much. She was a hyperactive thing, and loved her for that but not everyone could handle her.

Alice frowned at her mate before looking to the very tense Carlisle before she sighed and muttered something silently under her breath.

"Congratulations Carlisle." Jasper gave him a smirk, "We will go hunting so you can...calm down." He knew that the instincts of finding ones mate wasn't easy, and to have a human mate. He had seen enough how male vampires act around them. Carlisle needed some time to calm down and they needed to be out of the house for this.

"We will all go hunting so you can call your instincts down and hopefully by the time we get back you aren't as on edge." Jasper gave him a grin before he walked out, dragging Alice out with him.

Emmett who stood by Rose grinned at him, dimples showing, "Congrats~! Can't wait to meet Mama Cullen soon!" He gave another cheeky grin as he left out the door. He glanced at his mate how nodded and gave him a look to leave and she would be just a minute.

Rose who stayed behind as the other three left the house, she gave Carlisle a small smile, "I don't like that she is human..." She paused here gold eyes softening as she thought of her own mate, "...but I know what it is like having a mate...and wouldn't ask you to give that up...Congratulations." With that said she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the house to find her own mate.

Carlisle took a deep breath in as he was now alone. He was happy that they all reacted to his mate being human well. He had been worried about Rose the most...now all he had to worry about was Edward.

Moving up to his study he looked at the paintings, his mind wonder to his past. He didn't know where to go from here. His mate was human, how was he going to approach her?

From what he heard the Nurses gossip about the girl when she came in, she didn't come out much. She liked her solitude. How was he supposed to get to know her if she didn't come out to town much.

Frowning he sat down on the couch and let his mind wonder to the blue eyed beauty that his existence now revolved around.

He just hoped things went well. He had waited for her for over three hundred years...Closing his eyes be silently prayed for things to go in his favor.

He didn't know that his prayers where going to be answered in the most unlikely ways.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I am having fun with this fic. Sorry I haven't updated for a bit...I didn't have a computer for a little bit. So...I have been writing chapters on paper...and because of that...I have about...4 notebooks filled with chapters. It seems the time I didn't have my computer is the time I had inspiration to write.**_

 _ **I have a whole new fic..and it has about twenty or so chapters because I was on a roll for said if. It is a Harry Potter Inuyasha fic...Kagome/Black family Harem. XD I am excited to type the chapters up..but it is taking awhile to go from paper to the computer! SO Look forward to a new story once I type it up and do edits!**_

 _ **Also the next chapter for Kiss the Girl will be out either tonight...or tomorrow sometime. I have the next three chapters on paper!**_

 _ **ANYWAY! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**x-X-x**

 **Chapter Five**

 **x-X-x**

Kagome sighed as she felt a twinge go through her wrist again. It was annoying being injured, and she couldn't heal it without getting suspicions from the regular humans around her.

Taking a deep breath she locked her car and made her way into the grocery store. It had been two days since she got hurt and since she hadn't gotten to finish shopping last time she was here...she needed to get it done.

She didn't have much food left at her home and needed to get things before she starved.

Grabbing a cart Kagome ignored the looks from people and made her way through the store picking up items on her mental list as she went down the aisles of food.

'This is going to be annoying' Kagome thought as she felt the looks and heard the whispers. She gave a small sneer as she turned into another aisle without looking and gasped.

She looked at the woman she almost hit and tilted her head to the side. She felt like the Doctor...

Blinking Kagome looked at the woman in apology, "I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention."

The woman gave a laugh, "It is fine. I wasn't paying that much attention myself." She gave her a look over, her gold eyes so much like Inuyasha's.

"I'm Esme Hale." She gave Kagome a smile, and held her hand out, "I never seen you before...are you new?"

Kagome smiled as she took Esme's hand, "No, I have lived here for a little over two years now...I just don't venture into town that much." She saw the confused look on the woman's face at how long she had been in town, "...My name is Kagome Higurashi..."

She saw the look of recognition on Esme's face.

"Esme, have you..." A male voice interrupted the two and Kagome looked to see a tall copper haired male walking towards them.

' _ **He feels just like the other two'**_ Kagome thought as she looked at the newcomer. She didn't know what they were, they weren't demons, but they sure weren't normal...then again she wasn't normal herself, so who was she to talk.

"Edward! Sorry, I got sidetracked." Esme smiled at the male, Edward, who just gave her a loving smile.

"It is fine..." He turned to Kagome and gave her a nod of his head, "Hello."

Kagome gave a hesitant smile, "Good Morning..." She didn't know how to feel about these people. They kept her on edge that was for sure, but she wanted to know why.

"Alice called and told us to pick up a few more things," Edward told Esme as he handed her a piece of paper.

Esme took the paper and read it over, her eyebrow lifting and looking at Edward, "is that everything?"

The two seemed to have a silent conversation almost, making Kagome look at them with suspicion.

Edward nodded his head, "That was it."

Esme shot Kagome a grin, "It seems we have to continue shopping. It was nice meeting you..."She paused before grabbing a pen and paper out of her purse and scribbling something on the paper and handing it to Kagome.

Kagome took the paper and looked at it, she saw numbers scribbled onto the paper and gave Esme a confused look.

"Its my phone number. If you want some company anytime, feel free to call me." Esme gave her a knowing look, "Being an outsider in this town isn't always easy."

Kagome gave Esme a genuine smile, it was hard to make friends in this town. It was one reason she kept to herself. She loved the town because of the Nature, but the people left much to be desired, "Thank you. I may take you up on your offer...have a good day."

Esme beamed, "You too! I hope to hear from you soon!" She turned to Edward, "Let us get the rest of the groceries and head home."

Edward nodded at Kagome, "Have a good rest of your day." He and Esme then moved to a different aisle.

Kagome looked down at the paper with Esme's number on it... _ **'It seems like I may try to get to know them...they may not be human, but it would be nice to have a friend in this town.**_ '

With that lasts thought Kagome continued on with her own shopping, not knowing that fate was truly against her.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think of the Cullen family trying to weasel their way into Kagome's life!**_

 _ **Hope you all liked the chapter!**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

Edward gave a sigh as he pulled into the driveway of their Forks home. He could hear the thoughts of his family already as he stepped out of the car, and flashed around the other side of the car to open the door for his mate.

' _ **It's good to be home'**_ Esme thought as she stepped out of the car, her eyes locked with their home.

Edward gave Esme a small smile before it turned into a frown as he heard the thoughts of his family. His eyes narrowed as he focused on them, trying to digest everything he was hearing.

' _ **Edwards home...I wonder how he is going to react to the news...'**_

' _ **Edward might not take this very well...**_

"Welcome home!" He refocused and saw Alice grinning at him brightly, a bounce to her step as she came to where Esme and him were standing.

With narrowed eyes, Edward spoke to Alice, "What's going on? Everyone's thoughts are centered around about how I will act to some news..."Esme hearing this, moved closer to Edward, glancing worriedly at Alice who just gave a small smile.

"Everything will be explained...everyone is inside waiting.." Alice paused, "We've missed you two."

Edward gave a sigh at this, "We missed you and everyone else is already waiting for us inside already...so we might as well go get this over with." Edward and Esme followed Alice in, and into the family room where everyone was already gathered. Alice went over and stood with Jasper who nodded at Esme and Edward in greeting.

Emmett and Rose were sitting on the loveseat not that far away from Alice and Jasper. Emmett gave a grin to him giving a booming 'Welcome Home' and Rose gave him a small nod.

Carlisle was standing by the stairs and had a weary look on his face, he stood stiff and his mind was jumping from one thing to another making Edward's frown deepen.

"Carlisle..." Edward started looking at his mentor and father figure with curiosity and some worry. He had never been this stiff around them before, and Carlisle usually had calm thought.

Carlisle gave Edward a small smile, but he was still on edge, "Welcome Home. We have missed you."

Edward nodded in greeting, "What is going on..." He wasn't going to beat around the bush, he wanted to know why everyone was on guard with their thoughts. He also wanted to know why they were worried he wouldn't approve of something.

"Something... _unexpected_ happened while you two were away," Carlisle stated cautiously, he knew Edward may take it graciously like Rose...or blow up. He hadn't figured out what one as of yet.

Edward lifted an eyebrow, waiting for Carlisle to continue.

"Someone came to me yesterday after having an incident at the grocery store, which ended up with her having a hurt wrist..." the oldest Cullen paused, gold eyes proceeding as he watched Edward's reaction to what he would say next, "This person, happened to have a certain...Smell to them. One you find only on one person." He was trying to hint at it gently but saw the irritation behind Edward's eyes for not just saying it bluntly.

"This person's name is Kagome Higurashi, and she happened to be my mate."

Silence swept through the house. Edward stood there, trying to process what the older Vampire said.

"...you said at the hospital..." Edward began, knowing that if his mate was human that such a thing wouldn't occur, "...your mate is... _ **Human.**_..."

Carlisle didn't say anything out loud but he silently did, _**'Please accept this. I have been looking for her for so long...please don't make me choose...family, mate. Can't choose between the two.'**_

Edward could hear his rapidly changing thoughts, he was worried and was longing for his mate. He could see that Carlisle didn't want to make Edward angry about having a human mate. Because Carlisle would change Kagome into a vampire, something Edward didn't want to happen to someone, but Edward knew that Carlisle had been waiting over three hundred years for this Kagome to show up.

Edward didn't know how to react, he was conflicted. He wanted Carlisle to be happy...but a human. Why did his mate have to be a human?

"Edward?" Carlisle called his name, his tone soft almost pleading.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "...What do you plan to do..." He still didn't know how to feel about this...but he wasn't going to take this change away from his maker.

Golden eyes flashed with happiness hearing these words come out of the mind readers mouth, "...I don't know as of yet. She does not come to town a lot nor does she interact with the townsfolk often."

Edward gave a small hum in thought, he could see the predicament. He also could see how Carlisle's eyes lit up just at the mere mention of his mate.

"Alice?" Edward asked, knowing she probably had seen visions of Carlisle's mate and would have an idea of what to do.

Alice gave a small smile, "You know me so well."

Snorting Edward lifted his eyebrow, "I had years of practice." His tone was sarcastic making the seer laugh.

"I want you and Esme to go to the Grocery store. Esme or you would be the best bet on approaching her." Alice informed out loud, making everyone look at her. She hadn't told anyone else about the visions she had had when Edward and Esme finally decided to come back home.

"You have been keeping secrets, darlin'.." Jasper's voice cut through, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yes. I wanted to keep it to myself to make sure nothing changed the outcome of getting Kagome to be around us faster." Alice stated matter of factly. She wanted the young woman to be a part of their family as fast as possible, she knew it would just be friends at first...but that was a start.

Edward laughed, "Alright you scheming pixie...tell us what you need us to do." And tell Alice did, all the while Carlisle watched with a smile on his face, some of the tension washing away as he knew that one obstacle was over and another was just beginning.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write! I am working on a bunch of fics, so just be patient with me. I hope to do a bunch of updates this week.**_

 _ **Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
